The Sweetest Reunion
by ChoCedric
Summary: Another take on Harry and Ginny's first meeting after the war. Ginny was angry at Harry for letting her believe he was dead, but at the sight of him looking so bruised and broken, the anger disipates. All she cares about now is that he's safe and alive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This is a different version of Harry and Ginny's reunion after DH. Instead of Ginny being angry at Harry in this one, she is sweet and loving, because she understands what he's been through. Please review and let me know whether you like this version, or the other one, The Turbulent Reunion, better. Do you think Ginny is more in character in this or the other one? Please let me know and thanks for reading!

The Sweetest Reunion

By: ChoCedric

Harry was overwhelmed by exhaustion as he trekked silently, in his Invisibility Cloak, back to the Gryffindor common room. The adrenaline from the past few hours had totally fatigued him, and he was filled with grief from the losses he had endured. Fred Weasley, someone who he considered a brother, had died, along with Remus and Tonks. It was devastating, because the couple had just had a son, and now Teddy Lupin would have to live orphaned, just like Harry had. But Harry vowed to give Teddy a much better childhood than the one he had suffered.

Once he had climbed into the common room, he simply stood there, looking at the couches and squashy armchairs that adorned the room. Just being back here caused a surge of emotion to roil through Harry. Through all the adventures and struggles he'd endured, he didn't think he'd survive to ever see this room again. The décor was amazing, and he simply couldn't believe he had returned.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened again, and in walked the girl Harry's heart had ached to see for months and months, the girl he'd looked at on the Marauder's Map whenever he was down and needed to know she was safe. Even though she was bruised, bloody, and her face was streaked with tears, Ginny Weasley was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

And as soon as she saw Harry, she came running. Harry crossed the distance between them, and before they knew it, they were in each other's arms. A tidal wave of emotions hit Harry from all sides; to have the girl he loved back in his arms after all these months made him feel so relieved. All the pent-up desperation he'd felt all came swarming out in a wave, and before he could stop them, tears began to stream down his face.

Harry and Ginny collapsed onto a couch, sobbing in each other's arms, for Ginny had begun to cry too. They cried for their losses, cried for Fred, for Remus and Tonks, for the Weasley family, but they also cried with relief that after all this time, after a seemingly endless wait, they were reunited, together again.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry. For everything," Harry said weakly, holding onto her as though she was the only thing that was anchoring him to the earth.

"Shhhh, there's no need to apologize," Ginny comforted softly, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. "I know it was all part of your plan. But if you ever scare me with a stunt like you pulled today with your death again ..." She let out a sound that was half between a laugh and a sob.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "But it was the only way Voldemort could be defeated. I would've stopped to say goodbye, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't have been able to go through with it."

"Yeah, I was angry with you for that," Ginny admitted, "But I understand why you did it."

"Thank you," Harry said softly. "And Gin, I was so scared for you. Why were you fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, of all people? You very nearly died, and if you would have ... Ginny, it would have broken me. You were the one thing that was keeping me going this entire year. You made it possible for me to achieve my goal."

"Really?" Ginny murmured, snuggling into him. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. It's just that that bitch needed to be destroyed."

"Well, your mum certainly achieved that," Harry said with a little laugh. "And also, I'm sorry I didn't come over and console you after Fred died. It's just that ..."

"I understand, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "You were being a prat and thought Fred's death was your fault. But it's not, Harry, it's not. Fred made his own decision to come and fight with you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But I just couldn't face you."

Ginny stayed silent, continuing to rub his back soothingly. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, Gin," Harry said emotionally. "Did you know I used to stare at your dot on the Marauder's Map, just to check you were safe?"

A few more tears fell down Ginny's face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "And you were my last thought before I ... before I died. I really thought I was going to die and never come back, so I thought of my happiest memory, and it wasn't Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, or even Sirius. It was you."

At this, Ginny began to cry again, hugging him even closer. Even though crying girls made Harry uncomfortable, he vowed he wouldn't make the same mistake he had with Cho all those years ago. He accepted her tight hug, kissing her forehead gently and whispering comforting words in her ear.

After her tears had subsided, Harry said, "I owe you an explanation, Gin. I'll tell you all about my year, my mission from Dumbledore, if you want me to."

"Okay," Ginny said softly. "And I'll tell you all about my year too."

It was hours later that the Weasleys went up to the common room and found the lovebirds in each other's arms, fast asleep. All had known about the relationship the two had shared the year before, and all hoped that they could continue where they had left off.

"They look so cute together," said George, not being able to resist cracking a small smile. "Fred would've taken the mickey out of them, though. I suppose I'll have to do it for him."

"Reckon Harry'll propose in a few years' time?" said Ron, grinning a little despite the fact that his baby sister was dating his best friend.

"I don't doubt it," said Charlie, smiling gently at the couple. "They're just right for each other."

Tears fell down Mrs. Weasley's face as she covered the couple with a blanket. "Merlin bless them after all they've been through," she whispered. "I'm glad they have each other."

The sentiment was echoed by everyone, and they left Harry and Ginny alone, content in the fact that all would heal with time.


End file.
